


Backup System

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Bodhi can’t be held, after nightmares.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Backup System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Bodhi can’t be held, after a nightmare. He fights any restraint with panic strength, and even after he’s fully awake, he shudders away from an arm around his shoulders, a hand in his. So Cassian, to whom truth comes easier when it’s unspoken, sits behind him, combs out and braids his long hair with gentle, scarred, clever fingers. Jyn curls up with her head on his knee, shamelessly demanding his attention, and he falls asleep again listening to the flow of her soft, sleepy, inconsequential talk like the ripple of light through kyber, like the voice of an underground stream.


End file.
